


Feathers of Shadows

by Higuchimon



Series: Shadow Demons [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Yu-Gi-Oh), Alternate Universe - Demons, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, One Ship Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuusuke admires Ryou's wings.  A dangerous prospect, but Yuusuke can handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers of Shadows

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Feathers of Shadow  
**Romance:** Ryou x Yuusuke  
**Word Count:** 210|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, bonus 'shoulder'; written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #52, drabble between 201  & 300 words; written for the One Ship Boot Camp, #35, wings  
**Summary:** Yuusuke admires Ryou's wings. A dangerous prospect, but Yuusuke can handle it.

* * *

Yuusuke slowly ran his hands down Ryou's night-dark wings. He didn't think he would ever get used to how soft the feathers were. For a demon, Ryou was unlike anything the stories had ever said. Not that he couldn't be cruel, even cold on occasion, but it never happened without some kind of a reason. Ryou simply did not waste his time on hurting people for the sheer fun of it. 

Not that he didn't enjoy doing so when the time came, but he never went out of his way for it. 

His hands moved upward, brushing across Ryou's broad, muscled shoulders. All the flying the demon did made those shoulders incredibly strong. 

“Don't start what you don't intend to finish,” Ryou's rumbling voice murmured. Yuusuke started to pull his hand away, then rested it back on the broad expanse of flesh there. A demon's skin burned hotter than a human's, he'd learned, but he liked Ryou's heat. 

“I didn't say I didn't intend to,” he replied, leaning his head forward until he could feel both wing and shoulder. “In fact, I'd rather like to.” 

Ryou shifted around, just enough to pull Yuusuke closer to him. He said nothing at all, but then again, neither of them really needed words. 

**The End**

**Notes:** I've already fallen in love with this AU. Anyone interested in reading demon!Ryou  & angel!Fubuki having friendship shenanigans?


End file.
